Government of the World Federation
|house_type = Government |leader1_type = Emperor |leader1 = Char Aznable |party1 = |election1 = |members = Emperor: Char Aznable Regent: Enrage Minister of Discussion: Baltus Minister of the Homeland: President Hardin Minister of Security: Evil Lord Doom ---- Director of the Bank: Evolution Director of Recruitment: None Director of Trade: Taurus Director of Tech: Stoned Director of Media: Gekko the Batosai |last_election1 = |meeting_place = |coa_pic = Wflogo.png |coa_res = 200px |session_room = ExecutiveCouncilDisparuChamber.png |session_res = 200px |website = worldfed.net }}The Government of the World Federation is the leadership of the alliance. They are to lead the alliance, during war and peace, during crisis and growth. Under the current Charter of the alliance, the government may act. Below are the respective offices, depts. and positions. Emperor The head of state, government and the alliance shall be the Emperor of the Federation. He must approve all DoW, treaties, and other items at that level. However, the emperor may be impeached by a unanimous vote of the Ministry and a popular vote of The People. The Emperor is charged with setting the overall goals and visions of the Federation, overseeing the Ministry, affirming or vetoing legislation, protecting the Federation from outside forces, maintaining the organization of the alliance, and acting as its chief representative and diplomat. The Emperor also appoints Secretaries, the Federal Advisors, creates new offices and departments. The emperor may do as he thinks is the best for the alliance, as long as they do not infringe on rights of the citizenry or a threat to freedom, this charter, and the alliance as a whole. Regent The Regent is the Emperor's deputy and apparent heir. It is his duty to assist and act on behalf of the Emperor. The Regent is only denied two powers: the power to affirm or veto legislation, and the power to appoint Secretaries and Advisory, as well as create offices and departments. Minister of the Homeland They shall deal with the internal policy of the alliance. It is lead by the Minister of the Homeland Director of Education Responsible for overseeing the academy, and entrance into the alliance in general Director of Technology and Trade (or Finance) Responsible for overseeing tech deals and trades Director of Media Responsible for overseeing the creation of media for the Wf’s use Director of Justice Oversees that Justice is carried out according to the law. Director of Recruitment Responsible for the recruitment of potential members and their entrance into the alliance. Director of the Bank In charge of all monetary affairs. Makes sure that the alliance is always prepared, monetary wise. Minister of Security They shall deal with the Military affairs of the alliance. Headed by the Minister of Security and two appointed deputies, they shall establish formal armed forces. Director of the Forces Oversees the battalions and organizes the army in general Director of Military Communication Makes sure that all allies and govt. officers are aware of the current military situation. Minister of Discussion They shall deal with the Foreign Affairs of the alliance. It will be headed by the Minister of Discussion and the Deputies. Director of Overseas Affairs Oversees embassies abroad, and reports back to the Minister. Border Director Oversees embassies on WF territory and reports to the Minister. Director of Diplomatic Education Deals with training diplomats, and sending to foreign alliances. See Also Category:World Federation